Illicit Sex in the Big Chair
by StarkContrastStartles
Summary: Jen and Ziva have sex. Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Abby join in. Many pairings especially Tiva, Jibbs, McAbby. Plus Giva and Gabby.
1. Ziva and Jenny

His eyes followed her as she slipped out from behind her desk and ran up the stairs two at a time, her hard soles thumping against the metal. It was the third time she had done it that week and he was beginning to get suspicious. Ever since Ziva had returned to America to join their team, she had gone regularly to see the Director. Now however, it had become a more frequent occurrence and Tony's eyes were getting narrower every time she skipped up to the office.

Ziva could feel Tony's eyes piercing into her back as she left her desk and did not feel them leave her until she had disappeared through the door into Jenny's office. She smiled at Cynthia who winked back and slipped through the large door. Her grin broadened at the sight of the red head sitting placidly behind the desk. It seemed to swallow her old friend up and Ziva had not yet become used to being her friend's subordinate. Not that Jen ever pulled the rank card when they were alone. When they were alone they rarely had breath to talk.

Jenny Shepard had been waiting for Ziva's visit all day. She had paced the room for a good hour, idling twiddled her thumbs for another, sat blindly in MTAC for the rest of her morning and was now staring blankly at a form which needed her signature. Her mind wandered and graphic memories of dusty hotel rooms and sweaty, clammy bodies writhing against each other in the Egyptian midday heat. Her eyes dilated with recollections of overwhelming pleasure and her sprightly body tensed. She was so engrossed in her daydream that Ziva's entrance went undetected.

Ziva made her way round the desk, chuckling softly at the mesmerised expression on the Director's face. She leant over playfully and placed her lips firmly onto her lover's. Jen started but relaxed at the familiar touch, craning her neck to deepen the kiss. Ziva pulled away and took a step back, ignoring her wanton desires to allow her partner a little comfort. The second the kiss ended, Jenny yearned to resume. She pushed her chair back roughly and placed her hands gently on Ziva's jaw. She leaned forward and guided Ziva's lips to crash against her own. Ziva's tongue flicked out and pushed Jenny's lips apart, roaming her mouth freely. Her hands pressed in Jenny's back and rammed the two further into one another's burning bodies.

Jenny's hands stroked Ziva's back before slipping them under her shirt. They traced her spine and ran lightly back down to her hips. Ziva groaned at the delicate touch and squirmed, desperate to fulfil her vivid fantasies. She ripped Jen's shirt off aggressively, paying no attention to her boss's protests, and snaked her hands around her back. Jenny freed her own hands and carefully undid every button until her khaki shirt fell off her back, revealing the pale yellow bra. It complimented Ziva's skin so well, Jen noted, her subtle pleasure in the beauty of her lover taking precedence over the lustful wants of the moaning assassin. Ziva's nimble fingers made light work of the clasp on Jen's simple red bra and the last article keeping Jenny's modesty intact was discarded. Ziva let another throaty growl slip and Jenny relented, dropping soft kisses down Ziva's neck. Ziva pulled her head back, relishing the moist touch. Her fingers fumbled with her own trouser button behind giving an anguished cry and yanking them down, exposing her matching yellow panties. Jenny's lips reached Ziva's breasts and her hands finally took off the bra. Her mouth sucked on Ziva's nipples which were harder than she had ever known them.

Ziva turned her attentions on Jen's trousers because, although Jenny was perfectly content to draw out the foreplay, Ziva preferred erotic taunts then immediate satisfaction. When it came to sex, Ziva was not a patient woman. However, Ziva was gracious and she let Jenny have her fun working her tongue in her nipples. Jenny's trouser buttons were looser that Ziva's and the offending article dropped to her ankles quickly. Jenny stepped out of them and kicked her high heels under the desk and Ziva's boots joined them fairly soon afterwards.

Jenny pulled her head away from Ziva's pert breasts and turned to look into her lover's eyes, studying them for an indication of where this activity was headed. Sometimes it ended with a kiss, sometimes it ended with nudity but no penetration, and other times they ended lying breathless on the floor after vigorous writhing, but never had they actually had sex. This time, Ziva's eyes were black with longing and Jenny recognised the look. She had only seen it once before and that had ended with screams of mercy of her own part. Ziva was forceful and tireless in bed.

Ziva licked her lips and drew a breath. She had to proceed cautiously because this was unchartered ground in their current situation. Cairo was different to America because there was more at stake. This was their home, not somewhere they were passing through. If they were to pass this boundary, the sex would have to extend from the confines of the Director's office. Ziva let her rapt attention on the woman in front of her lapse momentarily and instead concentrated on her own feelings. She felt comfortable naked in Jen's office and knew her way around Jen's body instinctively. She quickly made a decision and her fingers slipped under the soft fabric of Jen's panties.

**Sex in chair in next chapter. And more Tony in subsequent chapters. Threesome? Foursome with Gibbs? Foursome with Vance?**


	2. Ziva, Jenny and Gibbs

Ziva's head emerged from between Director Shepard's legs, startled by the knock on the door. Jenny looked up too, surprised at the lack of warning from Cynthia. Another sharp rap raised them from their surprised stupor and forced them to act quickly. Ziva scrambled around on the floor, searching desperately for her discarded clothes. She located all but her bra and pulled them on hastily. Jenny moved slower and more deliberately, which would have been an advantage over anyone but Ziva, and dressed herself, finishing just in time to see her partner disappear into a cupboard.

The knock came again, impatient and the final time the person would wait for permission to enter. Jenny took one final look around her office, checking for stains or broken items which would give their activities away. Finding nothing obvious she called out, finally letting the poor, tolerant person in. The handle was pressed down and the door was pushed open slowly. Jenny slipped into her chair and picked up some papers, pretending to be engrossed.

'Yes?' she inquired without looking up. She didn't know who it was, but she knew who it wasn't. It definitely wasn't Gibbs because he would never knock and it wasn't Cynthia because she knew better than to interrupt the two. Therefore, it wasn't the only two people who she would be able to tolerate in her current disappointed mood, so she did not want to appear interested in whatever this person had to say. 'What is it?' she snapped after she got no immediate answer to her initial question. When she still got no answer she looked up and was mildly surprised to see McGee standing in her office. 'Agent McGee,' she said plainly but softly. 'What do you want?'

He cleared his throat uncomfortably before speaking. 'Agent Gibbs wants Ziva back,' he stammered, glancing around the empty office. In the cupboard, Ziva kicked herself for not anticipating this request. McGee shuffled his feet and squirmed under the intense scrutiny of the Director. She was unsure what to do and her uncertainty had manifested itself as disapproval at the innocent messenger. McGee waited for her to reply before trying again. 'Uh?' he began.

'She left,' Jenny interrupted curtly. 'She isn't here.'

McGee was silent for a few seconds. 'Where is she?' he asked, believing the lie but not quite sure where it left him.

The Director switched off her political mode and reverted to her previous mindset of an agent. Her cogs whirled and she weighed all the different explanations against each other. 'She got a call. Said she had to go.' Her voice was peremptory and left no room for discussion. McGee drew a deep breath.

'Do you know where she went?' he asked almost inaudibly. He had rarely been in the Director's office and had never stepped foot in it alone. And, although he recognised Ziva's gentle attitude towards him, he was still terrified of her abilities and her past. Mossad seemed ever present in her life and it seemed the most likely origin of the phone call which whisked Ziva away undetected. This frightened him in itself because he cared for Ziva, but he was more afraid of telling Gibbs that Ziva had run off. He needed a satisfactory justification from the Director which he could relay to Gibbs and walk away unscathed from the encounter.

'I didn't ask,' the Director's sharp tone sliced through his anxiety and the threat hidden beneath the harmless words made him wince.

'Yes, Director,' he acknowledged the warning to stop asking questions and excused himself from the room. 'Thank you Director.'

Jenny heaved a sigh of relief as the door closed but still didn't relax. Her mind reeled as she fought to figure out a better explanation to tell to Gibbs whose presence she was sure of.

Ziva remained in the cupboard, her mind on the same page as her boss's. A smirk was visible on her face and her breathing was erratic. Hiding in the cupboard had an alluring sense of normality about it for it always seemed to occur in sitcoms on American television. She had had sex in dangerous situations numerous times so guilty sex in a safe environment appealed more to her. Her body was tingling with excitement and her mouth was bruised from their previous exertions. The recent memory of Jen's body pressed against her own was vividly impressed in her mind as she burrowed herself deeper into the mundane collection in the cupboard. If Gibbs was coming up, she would need to hide properly.

She frowned at this mechanical thought and her mind spontaneously took a different turn. What if she revealed herself? Dressed as she had been before the knock? Would Gibbs enjoy the idea of the casual sex going on or not? Would he want to join in? These thoughts turned Ziva on more than she expected and the proposal lodged itself firmly in her mind. Reservations of Jen's reaction were expelled with the reassurance that Jen had already had sex with Gibbs so it would not be an unknown experience.

Ziva unbuttoned her trousers and tugged her shirt over her head. She stood in the corner of the cupboard wearing only her yellow thong. She ran her hands up her sides and cupped her breasts, getting herself worked up for the sex which would hopefully come presently. She licked her lips and moaned softly to herself; feeling Jen's hands in her hair, Gibbs's tongue in her ear, her own fingers clawing at Gibbs's soft skin. Her stomach plummeted and her body tensed as her imagination took hold. Her breathing quickened and her chest heaved, her hands rising with her breasts. She pulled her head back, overcome with her own daydream.

The sound of the door opening with no warning knock jerked her back into reality and her hands fell to her sides. She heard a muffled, gruff voice and glanced around her. She kicked her rumpled clothes under a shelf to hide her intentions and 'accidently' sneezed. She thanked her useful Mossad training and fell out of the cupboard onto the floor, concealing a smile at the astonished faces of both Jenny and Gibbs.

Gibbs pushed open the door and strode into the room. 'Lying to my agents now, Jen?' he asked tersely.

'Jethro,' she began soothingly.

'No, Jen,' he interrupted. 'Where is she?'

'Look, Jethro,' she spoke firmly, fitting into her Director role perfectly. 'This is _my_ office and _my_ agency. McGee is _my_ agent and if I feel the need to lie to him, I will. However...' She paused to catch her breath but immediately regretted this decision as a sneeze came clearly from the cupboard.

'She left, did she, Jen? Then who is in your cupboard?' he asked, raising his eyebrows at the blush spreading over Jenny's cheeks.

Jenny flushed deeply but inside she was confused. Ziva was trained meticulously and would never let a sneeze slip out when she was hiding. Jenny had a sinking feeling that she was planning something but she couldn't quite guess what it was exactly. When the door opened and Ziva collapsed on the floor, almost completely naked, the broader details of her intentions became clear.

Gibbs's triumphant grin flailed and died at the sight of Ziva's bare back. He had got a glimpse of her exposed breasts as she had fallen but the image was vague and too quick for details. He expelled these wistful thoughts and averted his eyes as Ziva raised herself onto her elbows.

The various expressions that had flashed over Gibbs's face as she had flaunted her breasts briefly were permanently imprinted in Ziva's mind. She struggled to keep her raging lust under control and waited until the heat had passed from her face, before pushing herself up to regard the effect her exhibition had had on the two objects of her desires. She was satisfied with the discomfited admiration of Gibbs and the alarmed arousal from Jenny.

Her pert breasts were grazing the carpet, Gibbs noted. His fingers were itching to rub her erect nipples and his lips were begging him to let them suck on her neck. He tensed his muscles and summoned up all his strength to keep himself from throwing himself on her. He averted his gaze in a desperate attempt to keep his erection from becoming obvious and gritted his teeth determined not to show Jen how erotic the idea of his former lover and the new, wild card on his team having illicit sex upstairs was. He knew that something was going on between them which was why he sent the innocent minded McGee up instead of Tony but seeing the evidence turned him on more than he had known was possible.

Jenny's eyes lingered on Ziva's shapely breasts for slightly longer than was acceptable before steadying herself on her desk. Gibbs's trousers were bulging in a clear endorsement of their activities. Ziva had achieved her intended effect but Jenny knew her too well to expect her to stop there. She was ambitious and never content with letting things take their own course. Ziva would have a contingency plan for all possible reactions from Gibbs and all of them would end with a threesome on her office floor. Jenny resigned herself to this outcome and stepped back to let Ziva have the lead.

Ziva sat up and folded her arms across her chest. 'Gibbs,' she exclaimed, feigning surprise.

Gibbs regarded her, allowing his gaze to flicker from her face down to her covered chest. He knew that some of this at least was purposeful but he did not know how much. Ziva was capable of preventing a sneeze but it was perfectly possible that she had been expecting someone else. It didn't even cross his mind that she had undressed purely for his entertainment. 'Ziva,' he replied calmly.

'Director Shepard and I were just discussing...' she stopped and stood up, surveying him thoughtfully. 'What did come in for?' she asked, ignoring her state of undress.

'We have a...' his words choked in his throat as she dropped her arms to her sides. 'A...' he tried again but failed to express his reasons. 'Uh...' His eyes refused to leave her chest and eventually he stopped trying to hide his rapt interest.

'You have a...?' Ziva repeated lightly. She started to walk slowly towards him. He gulped. She stopped right in front of him so that he was staring directly down at her nipples brushing against his shirt. 'Gibbs?' she prompted hoarsely. 'What do you have?'

'Um...' Gibbs shook his head, having lost his previous train of thought.

'Dollar for your thoughts,' Ziva whispered.

'Penny,' corrected Jenny.

Ziva didn't falter. 'Your thoughts are worth more than a penny,' she told Gibbs seductively. She reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Her hands were wrapped around his waist and her body was pressed right up against his. She could feel his erection clearly against her bared stomach. She drew a dollar note out of the wallet and slipped her hand back into his pocket to replace it. Her hand lingered against his butt, her fingers pinching it gently. He groaned into her hair and she pulled her hand out, still clutching the dollar. She placed it delicately on the shelf created by her pert breasts. 'Dollar for your thoughts,' she repeated suggestively.

He gulped once more, his mind spinning. She waited patiently for his answer, staring into his grey eyes without blinking. He examined her expression carefully, before deciding that by this point he had nothing left to lose. His eyes softened as he considered the various answers to her question. 'I'm thinking,' he informed her plainly, 'that Jen is a very lucky woman.'

'You can have your dollar now,' she allowed. A faint smile twitched at the corners of his mouth and he bowed his head. His lips extended and his mouth opened, his tongue skimming her breasts as he clamped down on the well placed note. He raised his head but didn't have time for a victorious grin because her lips had snatched the dollar out of his mouth. Her arm removed itself from his waist and slipped the note into the waistband of her thong. 'Go get it,' she demanded. With any body else, Gibbs would be annoyed with the continuous taunting and blunt orders, but Ziva's command was enticing enough to make him comply.

He knelt down and pulled the dollar out, taking it out of his mouth and replacing it in his back pocket before Ziva could interfere again. Then, his mouth returned to her hip, his teeth nipping her skin like a starved piranha. She ran her fingers through his silvery hair and bit her lip, swallowing her lustful moan. He straightened up and his lips crashed onto hers. Their tongues battled before settling into the long, passionate kiss. His head butted hers and he wrapped his hands around her waist, cradling her into him.

Jenny watched the proceedings with curiosity. She was fascinated by the interaction between her two partners. By the time the kiss had run its course, she was breathless with a heated desire to join in.

Ziva pulled away from Gibbs first; leaving a gasping, horny man gazing at her. She ran her tongue over her bruised lips, not registering the pain emanating from the prolonged buffeting with both female and male faces. She felt Jenny's hands exploring the skin around the material of her panties and clenched her butt cheeks to show her approval without having to summon up her inevitably husky voice.

Gibbs, already jealous of Jenny's headway, joined in, the two mature lovers squeezing their junior member between their desirous bodies. Ziva enjoyed the attention and her skin soon had multiple trails left tingling. Her own fingers fiddled with Gibbs's clothes, dispensing with all formalities. She was wet with anticipation as she tore his navy boxers off and wriggled out of their protective grasp.

She dropped down to her knees, becoming pressed between their bodies. The back of her head was wedged between Jenny's thighs, her face against Gibbs's crotch. Her mouth sucked and licked, kissed and bit until the pain of the bruises finally overwhelmed her. She grunted and disentangled herself, her eyes watering. Gibbs felt the dampness of her cheeks against his leg and left Jenny to join Ziva on the floor. Soon, they became a writhing mass on the office floor.


	3. Ziva, Jenny, Gibbs and Tony

_**I tried not to make it too unbelievable or unrealistic – not that NCIS is real anyway but you know what I mean. Tell me if it is getting too odd and OOC.**_

Tony twisted round in his chair to peer up the stairs.

'Tony, will you stop doing that?' McGee begged. 'That is the fiftieth time in ten minutes.'

'I'm investigating, Probie. It's what I do. I wouldn't expect a Probie like you to understand,' Tony snapped back.

McGee sighed and copied Tony's position. 'What do you think they are doing?' he asked.

Tony turned back around. He considered this carefully. He had various notions he was toying with but none of them suitable for his colleague so he hastily formed some more appropriate ideas. 'Arguing?' he offered.

McGee sighed. One other thing was bugging him though and he put another question to Tony. 'How did Ziva get out without us seeing?'

Tony laughed. 'Who knows. I'm sure it isn't difficult for her Mossad training to escape unseen.'

McGee nodded and went back to his work. Tony tried to concentrate on his paperwork as well but his eyes refused to focus. At length, he gave up and stretched out. 'I'm going to see what happened,' he announced. McGee merely grunted so Tony hurried up the stairs.

He paused outside the door to Cynthia's office, apprehensive of Gibbs's anger. He didn't want to intrude on any argument because both their anger was sure to turn wholly onto him. He drew himself up and pushed open the door. Cynthia jumped out of her chair at the intrusion and Tony blinked, confused by her reaction.

'Sorry,' he mumbled. 'Is Gibbs here?'

She sat back down and composed herself before answering. 'He's in there,' she informed him coolly.

'Is everything alright?' he pressed.

'Yes,' she replied. 'Do you want to see him?'

'Uh,' Tony deliberated. 'If he's available,' he finished.

Cynthia chewed her lip before pressing down the button on the intercom. 'Director?' she called loudly into it. They both waited for an answer. When none came, she tried again. 'Director?' Finally, a voice replied.

'Yes, Cynthia?' The voice was breathless and she sounded irritated at the interruption.

'Agent DiNozzo is here to speak to Agent Gibbs,' Cynthia explained defensively.

The room was silent once more as they waited for an acknowledgement. It took a long time to come. 'What is it, DiNozzo?' a gruff voice asked. Tony started, astonished at the hoarse tone. He stepped forward to speak into the microphone. He had pressed the button before he realised that he had nothing to say that would satisfy Gibbs in his present mood.

'Uh... We were just wondering...uh...if...we should...if we should be ready to go...or if we should...uh...start the paperwork...' he trailed off lamely.

'You should use your head, DiNozzo, and be able to cope for ten minutes without me.' The line went dead and Tony wondered if that was going to be his only answer. He turned to go but was stopped by another voice.

'Come in, Tony,' Ziva invited. Tony halted abruptly, thrown off guard by her voice.

'I thought you had gone,' he said aloud before realising that she couldn't hear him. He glanced at Cynthia who looked as perplexed as him and collected his thoughts, preparing to stride through the doors with confidence and no display of his disorientation.

The first thing he noticed when he went in was the chaos. The table had been knocked over and paperwork was strewn across the floor. His eyes slipped across the mess, noting the navy fabric beneath the white. There was a hint of yellow peeking out of the rug of paper. He squinted but couldn't make out what it was so he turned his attention to the people standing in the corner staring at him. Ziva's gaze was the most intense, Gibbs seems annoyed by his presence, while Director Shepard looked disgusted. Tony swallowed and stayed in the doorway, unsure whether he should come in or leave.

'Shut the door, Tony,' Ziva requested. He obeyed and went back to his original indecisive position. 'Come in,' she continued in a sultry, arousing voice. Tony felt his trousers tighten and he wished he hadn't done his belt up so tightly that morning as the tension was building up and becoming obvious to everyone in the room but she was so delectable standing in the corner amongst all the disarray. He stepped forward and the smile on her face made his confidence grow until he was striding towards them as he had imagined entering the room.

As he drew closer, he noticed that Ziva was braless and her shirt buttons were done up wrong. His attention swayed over to Gibbs and he noted with distinct shock that his fly was undone and his shirt was untucked and only buttoned half way. With a growing sense of alarm his gaze fell on the Director. A slight groan escaped his lips when her hair was indeed rumpled and her shirt falling off her shoulders. The situation would have been both ridiculous and worth masturbating over, if he hadn't been asked to join in.

His green eyes pleaded with Ziva to let him leave but she seemed adamant that he was to participate. She put a finger up to her lips to shush him before slowly tracing her line of symmetry down until she reached the first button on her shirt. Her hand had reached her waist before he could speak and her shirt was hanging open, her braless chest exposed. He let out a shaky breath and bit his lip. She smiled encouragingly and ran her tongue round the outside of Gibbs's ear.

'Trust me,' she whispered into his ear.

Gibbs nodded almost imperceptibly but she acknowledged his acceptance with a grateful hand slipping into his trousers. He moaned and she planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Then, she turned her attention to Jenny who felt Ziva's tongue roaming her mouth fleetingly before Ziva pulled away. She stepped out of the safety of the corner and into Tony's arms.

To Tony, the display of sexuality between the team members seemed like a surreal dream. However, when Ziva stepped into his arms, nothing had ever felt more real. Her lips were purple with bruising and her neck was marked with hickies so he charitably avoided the areas of pain and sent his lips into her tangled hair. She smiled at his gentle touch but let him know that she was looking for something with raw emotion by slamming her lips onto his now bared torso with agonising force. Her lips descended down his taut stomach and, once she had torn off his trouser button with her teeth and dragged his fly down, her lips continued their parade to his groin. As she sucked on him, he let out a scream of delight. He had completely forgotten about the other occupants of the room and in his mind it was just the two of them releasing their passions.

Her mouth liberated his erection again and he collapsed onto the floor, pulling her on top of him. The inside of her mouth tasted like coffee and he winced at the reminder of his boss. The experience still seemed fantastical and unreal like he was in a bizarre dream so he expelled any revulsion of kissing the same lips Gibbs had only a few minutes earlier.

She straddled him and sat up, her hands gripping his hair like she was on a rodeo or a bucking bronco. She rode him fiercely and unrelentingly until he was screaming for mercy. She eventually fell off him and lay beside him on the floor, her chest heaving as she gasped for air. His hand found its way to hers and clasped it. They lay on the floor, panting and holding hands staring up at the white ceiling, their minds void of thoughts of the consequences or atypical, extraordinary peculiarity of the scene. Gibbs was moaning into Jenny's mouth in the corner, ignoring the screeches emitted from the centre of the room and they lay there, Ziva bruised all over by three different people all in the space of less than an hour.

Nobody's thoughts were on McGee.

_**Wasn't supposed to be Tiva centric but I don't really think about where it is going while I am writing so I guess that is just the way it turned out. Who would you like to be in the next chapter? Tiva? Jiva? Giva? McGiva? Abby/Ziva? Abby/Gibbs? Jibbs? Tibbs? Vance/Ziva? Vance/Gibbs? Cynthia/anyone? More random sex or start a proper plot? I'm not quite sure where to take this anymore so any input would be useful and appreciated.**_


	4. Ziva, Jenny, Gibbs, Tony and McGee

McGee was getting lonely alone in the bullpen, staring forlornly at the trio of empty desks mocking him, their voices echoing in his head.

'They are all discussing something important, something too important for you to know about, Probie,' Tony's desk hissed.

'I have been accepted, McGee, and you still haven't. I guess I am more popular,' Ziva desk taunted.

'You need to grow a pair,' Gibbs's desk advised.

'Go on, McGee, show them that you aren't useless and innocent,' his own desk urged helpfully.

McGee nodded and stood up, glancing nervously up the stairs, hoping to see them all emerge and save him from his decided course of action. His hopes were not realised, however, and he trudged reluctantly up the metal stairs.

He paused outside the door to Cynthia's office, steadying his jangled nerves. He gritted his teeth and pushed the door open. The room was empty. He moved cautiously towards the Director's office, wary of the faint noises coming from behind the imposing door.

He pressed his ear to the metal, listening to the muffled moans and grunts. Gulping, he slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside, his knees trembling slightly with anticipation. His pale green eyes widened in a crude mixture of disbelief and shock.

The scene was nothing that he could ever have predicted. Ziva and Tony lay naked, her on top of him, their limbs tangled and their faces pressed together. He averted his gaze from the rounded buttocks of Ziva's pointed directly towards him as it straddled above Tony's body. The Director and Gibbs were wrapped in each other's arms, leaning heavily against the wall. Cynthia was sitting on the floor, her fingers stroking the Director's foot, patiently waiting for her to bend down and reciprocate the gentle touch.

McGee let an involuntary gasp slip out of his mouth hanging agape. All faces turned to him, horror stricken expressions on each. Gibbs pressed further into the wall, desperate to cover himself up from his most innocent agent. It was bad enough having Tony join the party but for McGee to enter into the fun as well and see...his naked body was awful. Cynthia pulled her hand away, ashamed and embarrassed, even though McGee was least horrified by the assistant's actions of all the explicit doings he had just witnessed. Tony tried to shift Ziva further on top of him to properly cover himself up but she resisted and slid down his side to show McGee only her side and expose Tony fully. It was the Director who took the initiative and alleviated the awkward silence.

McGee was still standing in the doorway, speechless and scarred, when Jenny left Gibbs and glided across the floor, her shirt half undone and her skirt pushed up to her waist.

'McGee,' she greeted.

He gulped. 'Director,' he pushed out in a stifled rasp.

She held out a hand. 'Agent McGee, would you like to join us?'

His mouth opened wider, if that was possible, and he shook his head vehemently.

Ziva laughed from her position on the floor, looking up Jenny's skirt with an appreciative eye. She pushed herself up, using Tony as a prop, and walked up to McGee. He watched with an unblinking stare as her breasts jiggled in front of his greedy gaze and her nipples pointed erect to his pounding chest. She stepped decisively in front of him and leant up to his face, planting as chaste a kiss as she could manage stark naked and covered in bruises from various people's lips and bodies.

He stood unresponsive for a second before he returned the kiss, his tongue slipping between her lips and roaming her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the disapproving groan from Gibbs and the exclamation of protest from Tony, and focusing on the soft touch of the newest addition to the orgy's lips.

Tony watched the two, finding himself strangely and inexplicably aroused by the display from his two co-workers. He felt himself stand up and move across to the pair, placing his right hand on Ziva's smooth back and his left on McGee's manly shoulder.

Ziva smiled into McGee's mouth at Tony's arrival and gently pulled away, leaving Tony to fill her space. Reason and embarrassment had been flung unceremoniously out the window and feelings were running rampant with no misgivings.

She left Tony sucking on McGee's face and crossed the room, passing Jenny with only a slight touch of the shoulders, throwing herself into Gibbs's welcoming arms. Jenny stood alone in the centre of the office, squirming uncomfortably surrounded by graphic depictions of anatomies colliding. Cynthia scrambled to her feet, eager to leap on the chance presenting itself. She slipped silently behind Jenny and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her round to face her, their noses bumping. Jenny leaned in and initiated the kiss, the boss and the assistant falling to the ground in a passionate embrace.

The couples had been chosen for the next bout of sexual antics but not all the team had arrived yet. Abby was still downstairs diligently working, unaware of the events unfolding above her, and the pair in Autopsy were blissfully ignorant.

**Should I involve Ducky and Palmer? Lee? I don't know whether it would get too complicated or creepy. It may already be falling into utterly surreal territory already.**


	5. Ziva, Jenny, Gibbs, Tony, McGee & Abby

**Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated by a reminder from NCISConnection spurred me on. I changed the style slightly, realising that it wasn't very realistic anymore (well, as realistic as a NCIS mass orgy can be).**

Ziva closed her eyes, feeling Gibbs's touch intimately. He ran his practised hands over her body, planting kisses on every inch of skin on her face. His hands moved in between her thighs and his strong arms lifted her off her ground, guiding her legs around his hips so that she was straddling him.

'Ziva,' he whispered through the curtain of dark, curly hair.

'Gibbs,' she murmured, her voice choked by the pleasure pressing down on her chest.

'This is nice,' he remarked.

She grinned, kissing him lightly before replying. 'Yes,' she answered softly, feeling his erection pressing into her leg, just west of her clitoris.

'Ready?' he inquired, not waiting for a response before entering her. She inhaled quickly, before letting out a hiss of air as he grinded inside her. She pressed her lips harder against his, tasting him.

Her toes curled and her back arched, pressing her pelvis further into him. He grinned at her keenness and increased the pace, thrusting in and out with all the energy of a youthful, drug fuelled sex addict. She moaned into his mouth and slipped her tongue in, aggressively pushing her way passed his lips.

Tony touched McGee's soft cheek. All boundaries had already been crossed so he felt no need to exert his masculinity on the junior Agent. However, he had avoided kissing McGee so far, keeping his lips on the smooth skin of McGee's forehead.

McGee groaned and his tongue slipped out through his parted lips to lick Tony's chiselled jaw line. It had not gone unnoticed that Tony had refrained from kissing him directly and McGee, who had been drawn into the communal mentality that all rules had been thrown out the window, decided to take matters into his own hands.

'Tony,' he said firmly. 'Kiss me.'

Tony's eyes widened and he tilted his head to stare at this new forceful McGee.

'Kiss me,' McGee repeated.

Tony grinned and complied with the demand, his lips crashing down on McGee's. McGee froze, shocked for a second, before retaliating and pushing back with all his might, their tongues battling.

Jenny ran her fingers lightly down Cynthia's spine, kissing her gently. Their legs rubbed slowly against each other's as they lay on the floor side by side. Cynthia giggled quietly, ticklish under Jenny's light touch.

Jenny drew her hand out from under Cynthia's shirt, moving it round to the front to delve into her bra. She was reminded of Cynthia fixing her red bra when Tony intruded on the helpful act. Jenny squeezed her eyes shut, expelling all thoughts of Tony, or Ziva, or Gibbs. She was currently with Cynthia and Cynthia deserved her full attention. She was a loyal secretary and satisfying lover. Jenny finished the thought dubiously, realising that for most of time Cynthia had been kissing her, her thoughts had been somewhere else, on someone else.

She turned her attention back to her assistant and kissed her more forcefully, making up for her wandering mind.

Abby hugged her toy hippo to her chest. Nobody had been to visit her all day and she was feeling abandoned and lonely.

She glanced towards the open door for the thousandth time since she had realised the absence of a fresh Caf-Pow! from Gibbs. It was still empty of any visitors. No silver haired fox bearing gifts, no American jock to joke with, no cuddly McGee to flirt with and hug, and no mysterious assassin to wheedle secrets from.

She trotted into the adjoining room and sat down on her spinning chair, grabbing at her phone and dialling the number for Autopsy.

'Autopsy,' Palmer answered.

'Hi Jimmy,' Abby forced a cheerful hello.

'Abby,' Jimmy greeted, beaming.

'Can you pass me on to Ducky?' Abby requested.

'Sure,' Jimmy replied, slightly disappointed by the short talk. 'Dr Mallard,' he called.

Abby heard a muffled conversation before a pleasant 'Abigail' in Ducky's soft, muted Scottish accent.

'Hello Ducky,' she replied. 'I was wondering, have you heard from Gibbs recently?'

'Why, now that you mention it, Jethro has not called on us recently,' he commented. 'Why do you ask?' he added curiously.

'They haven't been to see me either,' Abby told him forlornly. 'I feel left out. You don't think that there's anything wrong, do you?'

'No Abigail,' Ducky reassured her. 'I'm sure that things are just a bit busy up there today.'

Abby shook her head, forgetting that Ducky could not see her. 'They don't have a case,' she explained. 'Timmy always comes to visit me when they don't have a case.'

'He might have a lot of paperwork,' Ducky persisted in his fatherly efforts to comfort her.

'He _never _has a lot of paperwork,' Abby stressed. 'I'm going up there,' she decided. 'I'm going to find out what's going on. You want to come, Duckster?' she offered.

'Thank you for the generous offer, Abigail, but Mr Palmer and I have a lot of work to do down here. The dead never rest,' Ducky declined politely.

'I shall call you with the results of my mission,' Abby assured him, hanging up.

She stood up and hurried out of her lab, tottering on her platform shoes. She fidgeted impatiently as she waited for the elevator to arrive, rushing into it as soon as the doors opened, and running out as soon as she reached the right floor.

Finding the bullpen empty, she climbed the stairs, heading for the Director's office. Cynthia's desk was empty so she knocked on the Director's door.

She heard muffled movements behind the closed door but she waited patiently for someone to answer her knock, not possessing Gibbs's impolite habit of barging uninvited into private offices.

The door opened and Cynthia slipped out, looking decidedly dishevelled. She looked startled by the interruption and even more shocked by the identity of the intruder. 'Miss Scuito,' she greeted. 'We haven't seen you up here for a long time.'

'Is Gibbs here?' Abby asked directly.

'Wait a moment,' Cynthia requested, popping her head round the door. 'Miss Scuito wanting to see Agent Gibbs,' she called.

'Oh, let her in,' Abby heard McGee cry excitedly.

'Thanks McGee,' Tony huffed.

Abby stepped closer to the door, deciding to take up on McGee's slightly hysterical offer.

Cynthia clutched the door tighter, stopping Abby from entering. 'Shall I let her in?' she inquired, her face turned away from Abby.

'Yes,' McGee insisted.

'Sure,' Tony allowed.

Abby listened for Gibbs's approval but her esteemed boss remained silent.

'Let her in,' McGee repeated.

Cynthia reluctantly dropped her arm and allowed Abby in. Abby pushed past the sullen assistant and hurried into the room, her thick heels thudding on the carpet. She surveyed the room and her jaw dropped open. The sight she was faced with was horrendous.

**I hope that this was more realistic than the previous chapters – please tell me if you preferred the earlier style. Kinky sex is over as I am winding this story down – next chapter deals with Abby's disapproval and the aftermath of the mindless orgy. Should be two more chapters, but tell me if you want more and I will see what I can do.**


	6. Ziva, Jenny, Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Abby

**People seemed to want a bit of Gabby/McAbby so I thought I would put off the conclusion for another chapter. Ducky can be the disapproving one since no one wanted him to join in.**

_Abby surveyed the room and her jaw dropped open. The sight she was faced with was horrendous._

Gibbs and Ziva tangled up against the wall, their naked bodies twisted together; Tony and McGee lying on the ground, McGee's leg squeezed in between Tony's muscular thighs; and Director Shepard standing naked in the middle of the room, her red hair tousled and sticking up.

'McGee,' Abby growled. 'What is going in here?'

McGee extracted his leg and struggled to his feet, hurrying towards Abby. 'Abby, Abby,' he defended. 'We were just...'

'Just what, McGee?' Abby asked, hurt and angry by the scene she was faced with. 'Did you even think about what would happen after this?' She frowned, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. 'Everything's going to change,' she pouted.

'No, Abby,' he comforted. 'Nothing's going to change.' Abby did not seem reassured.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and crossed the room. 'Abby,' he grunted, taking her hand. 'Nothing's going to change,' he promised her. He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently, his grey eyes staring into her wide brown ones. She nodded and he pulled her into his naked body, engulfing her in a hug. She returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around him and trying not to focus on the rest of the naked bodies staring at her.

She soon forgot about their company, however, as she pushed backwards against the door, her back slamming it closed in Cynthia's face. His lips collided with hers and they sank to the ground, her t-shirt riding up, uncovering a new tattoo on her stomach.

His face still pressed against hers, he tugged her skirt down her legs, leaving the knee high white socks on. Her t-shirt was pulled over her head and her shoes were kicked off. She drew back, gasping for air, before going in again, slipping her tongue between his thin lips.

'Nervous?' he asked.

She shook her head and he kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on the tight skin. 'Excited,' she grinned, replying evenly.

She spread her legs and he pushed himself inside, grunting as he slipped through her warm, moist core. She put her head on one side and he ran his tongue over the spider's web on her neck. She sniffed his hair and smiled, the familiar scent of sawdust rising through her nostrils.

'Gibbs,' she murmured, closing her eyes peacefully. He thrust harder and the next sound she made was a muffled shout as she came, sooner than she ever had before.

Ziva chewed her lip, staring at the crestfallen expression on McGee's face. So far, there had been no hurt feelings, no consequences for their extra curricular activities but, she guessed, if you add to many people into the mix people are bound to get left out. Jenny seemed to notice the Junior agent's expression because she glanced back at Ziva. Ziva nodded, agreeing with the silently formed plan, and Jenny moved forward, placing two hands on Gibbs shoulders.

Gibbs cocked his head, feeling Jenny's soft hands against his ear, and moaned. Abby sat up and her face fell, realising that this was not a place for exclusive relationships. The only bond that was present in the room was sexual. Gibbs noticed the look on Abby's face and leaned over to kiss her, reiterating his earlier promise.

Jenny pulled Gibbs away, her arms wrapped around his neck. McGee stepped in, kneeling beside Abby and pulling her into his arms, cradling her. She grinned, entering into the spirit of the sex, and sat up, kissing him firmly. Smiling at the happy couple, Ziva fell to her knees and crawled towards Tony like a hunter stalking its prey. He rolled onto his side, waiting for her to reach him, and watched her approach, his eyes focused on her swaying breasts. When she got close enough, he reached out and pulled her on top of him, his hands groping her from the start. While it had been fun touching McGee, being with Ziva was perfect and he didn't intend to let it end.

But, all like things in life as he noted cynically, it did end. Another knock on the door earned a groan from everyone in the room and they all got up, giving up on being left alone.

'Just a minute,' the Director called, hastily collecting her clothes from the sea of discarded shirts and trousers strewn across the carpet of her office. She straightened her jacket and scanned the room, checking that everyone was decent and looked presentable. She flung open the door and gestured the man waiting outside in. 'Good afternoon, Congressman,' she greeted him. 'We were just concluding a meeting,' she explained. Gibbs nodded politely and ushered his team out of the room, leaving the Director and the Congressman to their business meeting.

Nobody looked at each other as they walked down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs, Abby excused herself and headed for the elevator. Still not making eye contact, the rest of Gibbs's team hurried towards their desk, sitting down and immersing themselves in their work. Gibbs hazarded a glance over the top of his computer at his three taciturn agents. McGee's cheeks were flushed red and he was fidgeting restlessly. Tony was unusually focused on his computer screen, his fingers flying across the keyboard with a speed rarely found in him. Ziva was tense, her shoulders hunched and her jaw clenched, and she kept pushing her hair out of her face, giving her an excuse to look up. Her eyes shifted from Tony's desk to McGee's before her gaze finally came to rest on Gibbs's. She met his eyes and they held the stare for a few seconds, studying the other's expression, before they both lowered their eyes and returned to work.


End file.
